2018 Masterlist
' [https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Spideypool_Big_Bang_2018 '''AO3 Collection] De Testis Absentia Title: De Testis Absentia: On the Absence of a Witness Author: @nimohtar Artist: @limeonik Rating: Teen Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply Final Word Count: 11,339 Summary: ' In Ancient Rome, Petrus Bennio Pacor lives under the generous patronage of Antonius Ennius Starca. When Antonius’ witness in a court hearing fails to appear, Antonius invokes a law to summon said witness - but sends Petrus to do the deed in his stead. The witness? One Vado Vinstinian Vilsoni, a former soldier currently trying to eke out a living in the poorer area of the city as a debt-enforcer - and wholly uninterested in the rules and regulations of Rome. Somehow, Petrus must persuade Vado to do his duty; Vado intends to avoid it as long as possible…especially if it means Petrus continues to come calling at his door. 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Make Myself Believe Title: Make Myself Believe Author: '''common-white-dude '''Artist: mere-mortifer Rating: Explicit Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply Word Count: 20,142 Summary: 'Omegas had always been trained in special institutions to be good mates for the Alpha that chooses them. Omegas are supposed to do whatever their Alpha says. No questioning, no second thoughts. No freedom. For Peter Parker, life had always been horrible unpredictable and erratical, and he had thought that the only constant in his life will be being a servant for his mate. However, even that won’t even be as Peter had thought. Not after he ends up with Wade Wilson, an Alpha that seems to like to behave on the exact opposite of what Peter had learned all his life. 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost A Study of Stairways Title: A Study of Stairways Author: sparkstarthetrashcan (@sparkstar-trash) Artist: @ninja4646 Rating: Teen Warnings: Major Character Death Word Count: '''14,696 '''Summary: Wade Wilson is a bad student. Poor grades, no attention span and not a soul to help him. Even if he tries to study he’s always distracted by his phone or a supernaturally attractive boy who showed up out of nowhere, whispering answers in his ear. Peter, almost got into Harvard, Parker spends his time tutoring students. He’s smart enough and he’s got nothing else to do, so he might as well. But Wade’s different. He doesn’t seem to want Peter for his brain like everyone else, Wade cares about him. Problem is, Peter isn’t normal. He’s a ghost. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost TheReadDeadpool posted Title: TheRealDeadpool posted Author: JessJesstheBest Artist: Sophie (temporary-teddycup) Rating: Teen Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply Word Count: '''6,133 '''Summary: Carly Shep @Spider-butt Sooo… has anyone else noticed how cozy Spider-Man and the Merc with a Mouth seem to be lately? (14 retweets, 74 likes) Or the Isn’t it Bromantic comic run from the perspective of in-universe social media. Fic Masterpost '''| Art Masterpost' Searching for the World '''Title: '''Searching for the World '''Author:' @Salios Artist: @Chez Rating: '''Mature '''Warnings: '''Violence, Blood and Gore '''Word Count: '''13,481 '''Summary: Fallout!Au Peter is a mutant from a vault looking for help saving his uncle, who is interred in a failing cryo pod. He makes his way from his vault in Queens to Manhattan to Stark industries, the driving force behind Vault-Tec before the war. But being a mutant he know it’ll be a difficult trip. Ends up getting held up and Wade, being a nosy asshole, steps in. Offers his services and Peter accepts though he has no idea what kind of payment Wade is expecting Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost His Apartment, His Safehouse Title: '''His Apartment, His Safehouse '''Author(s): @flowery-musings Artist: '@x3nia '''Rating: '''Teen '''Warnings: '''slight angst, talks of suicide and depression, deadpool-typical speech and violence '''Word Count: '''5,297 words '''Summary: '''In one universe, Peter considers the place his apartment. In another, Wade considers the place his safehouse. Confusion ensues when Peter, after a tiring class day, meets what appears to be the one and only Deadpool, standing in his apartment, who he knows to most certainly nothing more than a fictional character 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost I Need to Tell You Something Title: I Need to Tell You Something Author: '''Pineau_noir '''Artist: '''AhumokIo '''Rating: Mature Warnings: '''No Archive Warnings Apply '''Word Count: '''21,258 '''Summary: '''Coming to screens worldwide this February. When Peter Parker was 15 he was bitten by a spider on a school trip. The next day he woke up a little… changed. His whole world was turned upside down. Both figuratively and literally. As in, he was upside down, hanging off the bed, clinging to his now ruined bedposts. With his brand spankin-new tentacles. Eight of them to be exact. Yes, apparently in Peter’s universe, the evil scientists at Oscorp spliced an octopus’ DNA with a spider. A spider who decided to snack on Peter. To try and have what passes for normal, he moved in with the Avengers. But almost five years of living with the Hulk, Captain America, and Iron Man are definitely not the norm for most people. Add in a flirty leather-clad mercenary, who keeps trying to feed him, and he knows his life has veered severely off-course. He thought he knew how to handle the strange things in his life, but he never expected Deadpool. Starring Peter Parker as Spider-Man and Wade Wilson as Deadpool, with music by Carly Rae Jepsen. '''Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost That Which Binds Us Title: That Which Binds Us Author(s): @343enderspark Artist: @catsauceeartofficial Rating: '''Teen '''Warnings: Temp Character Death, Comic Book Violence Word Count: '''9,193 '''Summary: Normal people just feel emotions from their soulmate, which get stronger as they get closer. Hardly inconvenient. But of course it’s not that simple for our dear boys. Wade’s good ole time in the Weapon X program turned those handy emotional feelings into a pretty little white box that likes to keep him and Yellow company. Poor Peter got the short end of the genetic lottery, being one of the rare humans that feel their soulmate’s pain instead of emotion. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Different Strokes Title: '''Different Strokes '''Author: @thatvixenchick Artist: @amazing-spiderling Rating: Explicit Warnings: '''No Archive Warnings Apply '''Word Count: '''8,494 '''Summary: Peter’s just trying to live his life as a normal omega — as normal as an omega can be after being bitten by a radioactive spider. What he certainly did not need while out of costume and quickly falling into heat was to run into Deadpool. Alphas usually didn’t take kindly to what happened to Peter during his unique, super-powered heats. Turns out, Deadpool is the absolute opposite of upset about it. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Petey, we did it, we outran the Blob Title: Petey, we did it, we outran the Blob Author: '@joaas '''Artist: '@onthestraightandnarrowpath '''Rating: Teen Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence Word Count: '29,731 S'ummary: Deadpool just wants to find and kill the guy who turned his face into the biological version of a Jackson Pollock painting. Is that too much to ask for? Apparently it is, because the Avengers just won’t let him be and get his revenge in peace. Also, Spidey keeps showing up and calling him Wade like they’re best buds now or something, what’s up with that? Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost And Words Are Futile Devices Title: And Words Are Futile Devices Author(s): '''SordidDetailsFollowing '''Artist: '''Nanakoblaze '''Rating: Explicit Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply Word Count: '30,110 '''Summary: '''Peter doesn’t think he’s lonely. He’s too busy to be lonely. He’s twenty-two, working on his PhD and holding down a shitty job at the Daily Bugle, not to mention his nightly extra-curricular activities. He’s too busy for friends, and he’s certainly too busy for romantic interests. And yet, shockingly, apparently everyone in his life thinks he needs to stop being an anti-social recluse and get laid. So Peter enters the wide, wonderful world of online dating. He doesn’t expect to find his soul mate, or even a friend, and he’s definitely not looking for hook ups. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, really, until one Wade W. Wilson catches his eye and captures his heart with risqué dog pics and a concerning obsession with cannibalistic serial killers. This is a love story. A sweet, inevitable journey towards each other. There is humor, and melancholy, and a touch of both gravitas and levity to the weeks that trickle by. But really it’s just an account of the slow, magnetic movement of Peter towards Wade, and Wade towards Peter. 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Spidey, Spidey, Give Me Your ****... Title: Spidey Spidey, Give Me Your **** (Love, Suckers. Love.) Anyway… I Got A Bad Case Of Loving You… (Or The One Where Peter is a Nurse But Not In a Kinky Way) Author(s): '''Lilian '''Artist: Lizardyne Rating: Explicit Warnings: 'No Archive Warnings Apply '''Word Count: '''5,438 '''Summary: '''Nurse Parker is sent to make sure one of the patients in his hospital is recovered enough to be discharged. He doesn’t expect to recognize the scarred man as Deadpool, his sort of friend/college/person he might have certain feelings for. 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost The Hearts in Your Eyes Title: The Hearts in your Eyes Author: '''BloodthirstyMerc '''Artist: Cynspidey Rating: Explicit Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings Word Count: '''72,547 '''Summary: The day Peter meets Deadpool is the worst day of his life. —— After trying so hard to forget his presumably long-lost heartmate, Peter finally gives into the feelings he’s acquired for Wade, the one person who’s unintentionally helped him mend his broken heart. Miscommunications lead to Peter thinking that Wade had found his heartmate while they were together, resulting in him spiralling into a self-destructive depression. Fic Masterpost '| 'Art Masterpost The Firsts and the Last Title: The Firsts and the Last Author: '''Violet_arabian '''Artist: '''Moemai '''Rating: Mature Warnings: Major Character Death Word Count: 19,236 Summary: Peter managed to survive the Vulture, get in good graces with Tony Stark, and finish the school year in a neat bow. Finally, his life as Spider-Man had begun. Sure, he still took care of petty theft and the occasional grand theft, but he had also been acknowledged. Which meant that there were more big-time baddies to fight and wounds to tend. Yet, for some reason, no one told him that villains or anti-heroes would be so infuriatingly persistent. From the start of his senior year to the next three chapters of his life, Peter faces dark alleyways, high rooftops, close calls, and family time. All while dealing with Deadpool, unaware of the heavy and dark future looming above them. Fic Masterpost | Artist Masterpost What You Need Title: What you need Author: Neonbat Artist: Chez Rating: Explicit Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply Word Count: 18,158 Summary: Peter Parker, for lack of a better description, is having a shit time. An incident at school leads him to rash decisions and when he finds himself in the middle of New York alone and at night, he knows he’s in trouble. A mysterious man rescues him in a tight spot and despite Wade being kind of terrifying in his own right, he turns out to be the friend Peter needs, and in the end, the one Wade needs as well. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost We Were Never Supposed to Make It Half This Far Title: 'we were never supposed to make it half this far '''Author: '''scarlett_starlett '''Artist: '''milkshake-sprinkels '''Rating: '''Teen '''Warnings: '''Implied/Referenced Underage, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking '''Word Count: '''16,846 '''Summary: '''High school is rough. Uncle Ben is gone and being bullied has always been a problem for Peter Parker since he was little. But being best friend-adjacent to Midtown High School’s hunky quarterback star Wade Wilson is probably one of the few shining moments in his otherwise unlucky life—even if Wade is friends with Flash, his childhood tormentor, and distressingly straight (since, y'know, Peter has more-than-best-friend feelings for him. But that’s all part of that Parker Luck™) 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Turning Tides Title: Turning Tides Author: @snarkysnartes Artist: @amazing-spiderling Rating: Teen Warnings: A/B/O, Pining, Jealousy Word Count: 5,071 Summary: Wade Wilson really didn’t believe in true mates until he met Peter Parker. Now, now he knows that they’re meant to be and he wants nothing more than to show Peter and his kingdom that love. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Feral Title: Feral Author: MsCaptainWinchester Artist: '''Nhrive '''Rating: Explicit Warnings: '''Torture (off screen), Stalking (past), Sexism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full-Shift Wolf-On-Wolf Sex, Mpreg, Discussion of Potential Miscarriage '''Word Count: 48,358 Summary: 'When Peter comes across a skinny, sickly feral wolf in the woods while he’s out hunting, it’s hard to remember that the wolf is a person, too. An alpha, and likely a dangerous one given his size. The wolf was Peter’s Snarly, his giant, scared wolf he takes care of, gives head scritches to, chilly river baths, and treats. So many treats. What he doesn’t know, what he could never have guessed, is that his sweet Snarly is the most wanted alpha in the kingdom, Alpha Killer Wade Wilson. As the two of them begin their strange courting, will Peter be able to come to terms with Wade’s dark past? Or will that past come knocking on his door to remind him? 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Don't Find No One But Me Title: Don’t find no one but me Author(s): '''@Garsloup '''Artist: @Aredesification Rating: Mature Warnings: '''No Archive Warnings Apply '''Word Count: '''33,157 '''Summary: '''Norman Osborn is an asshat. Peter knew that much, but he didn’t expect the man to jeopardize a viable research just because Peter is the best and – in his opinion – the only viable option to be in charge of his own project. But the CEO seems to be out for blood, and if Peter wants to pursue his project he has to mate with an omega. This looks like a terrible idea, the worst to be honest. Until it doesn’t. '''Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost This Title Makes Me Jurassic Title: This Title Makes me Jurassic Author(s): '''Milkshake-Sprinkels '''Artist(s): '''Kirago; jdragon122 Banner '''Rating: Teen Warnings: 'No Archive Warnings Apply '''Word Count: '''5,972 '''Summary: '''As the COO of Oscorp Industries, Peter Benjamin Parker is in charge of the biggest project yet, the Indominous Rex. When things start going array, Peter must call upon his old flame and renowned dinosaur handler, Wade Wilson. With Peter’s niece and nephew, and Wade’s Daughter, they must save the park from annihilation. 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Healing Invisible Scars Title: '''Healing Invisible Scars '''Author(s): @hey-im-amber @enocca Artist: @amazing-spiderling Rating: Mature Warnings: implied rape, drugging. abuse and homelessness Word Count: 6,139 Summary: Wade is an omega who’s escaped his past alpha who has done everything he could to break him. Homeless, a kind stranger invites him home and tries to help the omega as well.as he can. But with Wade hiding his past, how long can good things stay good? Peter tries to help but he refuses to think this kindness comes without a price. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Picture This Title: Picture This Author(s): '''RansomNoteworthy '''Artist: '''Thelastpinecone '''Rating: Teen Warnings: Graphic Violence, Temporary Character Death Word Count: '13,790 '''Summary: '''Spider-Man and Deadpool are just acquaintances and occasional colleagues. But when Spider-Man is photographed being rescued and carried by Deadpool, the resulting media coverage means very different things to Peter and Wade, when everyone assumes they’re in a relationship together. A fake-dating, acquaintances-to-friends-to-lovers story, with all the humor and angst SpideyPool can provide, as Peter deals with his growing feelings and Wade copes with a very unpredictable relationship, and the Avengers are judging the whole thing from the sidelines. 'Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Wade Wilson’s Super Awesome Mixtape of Love to Peter Parker Title: '''Wade Wilson’s Super Awesome Mixtape of Love to Peter Parker '''Author: sadieb798 Artist: Black Sodas Rating: Explicit Warnings: Temporary Character Death, Gore, Canon Typical Violence Word Count: 15,377 Summary: There’s a body lying on his carpet. Peter’s breath catches in his throat, it feels like his heart just took a swan-dive into his stomach and landed with a plop. Oh God, oh God, his brain chants frantically. He immediately lurches toward his desk, reaching for his phone, but he overcompensates and knocks it off. He watches, breath caught in his throat, as it falls to the carpet with a soft thud and bounces under his bed. Peter immediately dives for it. The phone’s not very far from him, so he doesn’t need to stretch as he reaches for it. His fingers grasp the beveled corners and he pulls it towards him. Instinctively he looks up, and instantly regrets it. The white lenses of a superhero mask meet his, and blink. “Hey, how’s it going?” Deadpool asks, his voice gravelly as he waves a hand. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Off the Record Title: Off the Record Author: crookedswingset Artist: c0njidraws Rating: Explicit Warnings: '''Graphic Violence, Sexual Content '''Word Count: 138,368 Summary: Peter Parker is a corporate lackey whose sole job is to root out problem executives who waste Oscorp’s money and time. Wade Wilson is a reserve Avenger on the hunt for a prize even Iron Man couldn’t nail down–the real identity of everyone’s favorite webhead. Too bad most people think Spider-Man is Harry Osborn. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost A Different Life Title: A Different Life Author(s): mxximum-effort Artist: adumbtree-draws Rating: '''Teen '''Warnings: '''No Archive Warnings Apply '''Word Count: '''10,704 '''Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson’s marriage was over before it even had a chance to begin. But now, twelve years later, Peter Parker is almost-happily in a relationship with Harry, about to get married to him. He receives a letter informing him that Wade Wilson is filing for divorce- they’ve been married all along. Suddenly, Wade is back in his life, and Peter can’t help wondering what life might have been like if he’d stayed with Wade. As they navigate their divorce, and their current failing relationships, the pair find themselves falling for each other once again. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Alone: The Death of a Hero Title: '''Alone: The Death of a Hero '''Author(s): Raxwend, Anonygod Artist: MagniloquentChanteuse Rating: '''Explicit '''Warnings: '''Major Character Death '''Word Count: '''17,739 '''Summary: Six months after a devastating war between the United States and Canada over a new form of renewable energy Peter Parker is moving through life feeling like an empty husk. Now that most of the population of New York has been infected with a debilitating disease created by Canadian scientists, he finds himself feeling less useful as Spider-Man as he patiently waits for Tony Stark to develop a cure for the disease. While he still tries to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, his self appointed duty has become increasingly difficult as he faces those infected. The infected have become insanely violent, lashing out at anything that moves with unbelievable strength for a human as they are fueled by one primal instinct: fighting. Peter is torn between trying to fight those infected while ensuring that they are still safe for when Tony releases the cure, and a mercenary that he’s fallen in love with that tries to convince him it’d be better for everyone if he just ends their suffering. Fic Masterpost | Art Masterpost Category:Masterlist